The present invention relates to the field of enterprise management and, more particularly, to enabling real-time operational environment conformity to an enterprise architecture model.
Traditionally, operation centers (OCs) run and manage an enterprise environment through a plethora of management tool dashboards. These dashboards are often built and updated via rules based discovery processes on the actual environment. Typically, the OC team can view the environment as a reflection of the “running” operational environment and the assets contained within the environment. The OC can group assets based on asset types, geography, lines of business, network connections, grid location, security zones, etc. Measurements (e.g., metrics) can be gathered on these assets and recorded for availability, capacity, and/or service level management. The OC can observe and manage (e.g., via one or more dashboards) the operational state of an environment based on operational measurements.
Currently, there is no mechanism to monitor an enterprise architecture model against real-time operations, therefore there is no way to monitor a target system's functional and non-functional requirements based on operational information. For example, when a target system's non-functional requirement (NFR) of the number of concurrent users is increased by an order of magnitude, there is no way to authoritatively identify the potential nodes/components which this NFR can impact. Additionally, OCs lack the ability to view the operational environment from an architecture design perspective. Furthermore, OC's lack the ability to reconcile design requirement changes and effect the operational environment. So the OC has no ability to synchronize Enterprise Architecture models with an operational environment and cannot react accordingly to poor system performance and/or adjust operational systems.